Tormenta
by VittoriaD'Lenfent
Summary: ¿Nunca te dijo tu hermano que no confiaras en extraños? Yaoi, lemon. Sólo para pervertidos y sádicos, heh.


"¿Nunca te dijo tu hermano que no confiaras en extraños?"

* * *

**Advertencias:** TODAS (he llegado a la poco original conclusión que demasiadas aclaraciones previas arruinan la sorpresa... pero están advertidos). Ah, yaoi y lemon, por cierto.

* * *

**Tormenta**

Llovía.

Parecía ser un día como cualquier otro: rutinario, solitario, aburrido. Pero llovía, llovía mucho. Y él detestaba la lluvia. Le recordaba cosas que no podía recordar, y le traía memorias que ya no le pertenecían, que habían quedado atrás y, estaba ya casi seguro, jamás regresarían. Lo hundía, lo anestesiaba, lo dejaba abatido. Y aunque se había prometido una y otra vez que sería fuerte y, tal como sabía que el otro había hecho, nunca se rendiría, el cielo plomizo y apagado, las calles desiertas, los vidrios empañados, el sonido de las gotas impactando con furia contra el techo de chapa, el viento aullando entre los árboles, parecían estar allí para advertirle que todo era inútil.

Bastante ya desanimado, cerró con delicadeza el libro que hacía rato reposaba frente a sus ojos, incapaz de concentrar en él su atención, lo colocó en su lugar y se dirigió a la cocina por algo caliente que lo despejara. A excepción de su cuarto, el resto de la casa se hallaba a oscuras y en silencio, así que supuso que Winly y Tía Pinako estarían aún trabajando en el taller.

Ya en la cocina, tomó un pequeño jarro, vertió algo de leche en él y lo colocó sobre el fuego para calentarlo. Mientras aguardaba, se acercó a la ventana y entornó los ojos para intentar ver a través de la espesa lluvia: las luces del taller permanecían encendidas, de modo que definitivamente las dos mujeres que vivían con él debían estar allí.

Sonrió con nostalgia. Era gracioso pensar cómo su relación con ellas se había ido deteriorando con el correr del tiempo hasta ser lo que era ahora. Al principio, todo felicidad y cariño. Lo habían albergado y cuidado como a un niño perdido que regresa a casa luego de una larga ausencia. Pero a medida que fue cayendo en la realidad y gradualmente iba enterándose de lo ocurrido, comenzó a viajar con más frecuencia y a replegarse en su habitación cada vez que le era posible con la excusa de sus incesantes estudios e investigaciones. No se dio cuenta en qué momento ellas también desistieron de acercársele, quizás por cansancio, quizás por comprensión, y actualmente raras veces se hablaban para otra cosa que no fuera para saludarse o en casos indispensables. De cierta forma, agradecía la actitud que finalmente habían adoptado, pues prefería la mutua indiferencia a sospechar que quizás todo el mundo le estuviese encima por mera lástima. Cinco años. Cinco malditos años había estado sufriendo en silencio. Claro que nadie podría comprender cómo se sentía realmente.

Abstraído en sus pensamientos, se sobresaltó al oír que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Caminó pesadamente hacia ella preguntándose con fastidio por qué Winly o Tía Pinako no podrían abrir ellas mismas, pero le sorprendió encontrarse, en cambio, con un muchacho de mediana estatura, ojos dorados, rubio, cabello largo y suelto empapado por la lluvia.

-¡Mark!-exclamó tras el asombro.

-¿Cómo estás, Al?-preguntó, sonriendo con amabilidad.-¿Puedo pasar?

-C-claro.

Se hizo a un lado de la entrada, y el muchacho entró, quitándose el abrigo de cuero mojado y colgándolo sobre el perchero.

Mark... el joven Mark. Numerosos eran los rumores acerca del misterioso e introvertido veinteañero que había llegado hacía varios meses desde Ciudad Central. Era ya costumbre de la gente de Rizembul inventar y hacer correr chismes acerca de los nuevos vecinos, y más si provenían de un lugar tan extravagante y diferente a sus costumbres como les parecía Central. Digamos que Mark no era la excepción, y éste sustentaba aquellos rumores viviendo solo, en una pequeña casa alejada, sin recibir visitas, según decían, y ausentándose por largos períodos de tiempo sin que nadie supiera adónde iba. Alphonse lo había encontrado un día en el mercado, cuando el joven se le acercó a hablar como si le conociera de toda la vida. Al principio le había parecido un tanto excéntrico, pero a medida que la conversación avanzaba se fue dando cuenta de que era un sujeto agradable y simpático. Se sorprendió al enterarse que era un talentoso estudiante de alquimia, y que sus viajes no eran otra cosa que visitas a diferentes bibliotecas del país. Lo extraño era que a pesar de ser casi un erudito, declaraba no practicar dicha ciencia pues, según sus propias palabras, "no le parecía correcto alterar el orden natural de las cosas por mero capricho".

-Disculpa que haya venido a esta hora sin avisar. ¿No te molesta, verdad¿Estabas ocupado?

-No, en absoluto-respondió torpemente, aún sorprendido por la inesperada visita.-Estaba a punto de tomar un poco de...

Alphonse se interrumpió al dirigir la mirada hacia la leche que aún se hallaba sobre el fuego y ver que ésta se encontraba a punto de rebalsarse. Se había concentrado tanto en sus reflexiones que había olvidado aquello por completo, habiendo dejado pasar el tiempo de hervor.

-¡Maldición!-exclamó, corriendo hacia la cocina e intentando alejar el jarro de las llamas.

Pero su prisa le impidió notar que sostenía mal el trapo con el cual pretendía coger el jarro, así que cuando efectivamente lo tomó con una de sus manos, el calor del metal hizo contacto con uno de sus dedos y no pudo evitar arrojar el contenido hirviente sobre Mark, quien desafortunadamente se hallaba a su lado.

-¡P-perdón!-se disculpó avergonzado, arrodillándose para tomar nuevamente el trapo que había dejado caer al suelo y acercándose al joven para intentar limpiarlo.-¡¿Estás bien?!

En lugar de dejarlo hacer, sin embargo, Mark lo tomó de la muñeca y lo detuvo.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. ¿Ves? No me duele-dijo, señalando serenamente sus piernas de las cuales aún se desprendía el humo de la leche hirviendo.-¿Te quemaste el dedo? Déjame ver.

Sin dejar de mirar al menor a los ojos, Mark tomó el dedo dañado con sus manos y se lo acercó a los labios, aliviando el dolor de la quemadura con su saliva. Alphonse sonrió al notar que el dolor ya casi había desaparecido, pero luego, sin explicación, sonrojó profundamente y se puso de pie de un salto, tembloroso.

-¡Pero qué descortés he sido¿Quieres algo de beber?-le ofreció a su invitado, cosa que el otro rechazó.

-Te lo agradezco, pero no. La verdad es que he venido para hacerte una pregunta-dijo, tornándose serio.-Tengo que ir a Central de inmediato. De hecho, mi tren sale en pocas horas, y tendré que quedarme allí por mucho tiempo-hizo una pausa, pensativo, y luego continuó:-¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-Sí.

Alphonse se estremeció, sorprendido ante su propia respuesta. No sólo por haber aceptado irse de casa tan repentinamente y sin estar preparado, sino por lo desesperado que había sonado su asentimiento.

-Es decir... si a ti no te molesta, y está bien que yo vaya.

-Claro que está bien-le respondió, risueño.-Sino, no te hubiese dicho nada. Además, la razón de mi viaje te resultará útil y más que interesante para tus investigaciones, de eso puedes estar seguro.

-¿De qué trata?

-Sorpresa-rió.-Pero comprobarás que tengo razón. ¿Por qué no vas y preparas tus cosas? No querrás que perdamos el tren.

Dicho esto, Alphonse desapareció por la puerta de la cocina. Regresó pocos minutos después con una gran valija y un bolso en mano.

Tanto por la hora como por el severo clima, la estación se hallaba por poco desierta. No más de una decena de personas aguardaban silenciosas y algo amodorradas el último tren de la jornada.

-Si todo sigue así, parece que mañana no veremos un rayo de sol¿eh?-comentó Mark mientras ayudaba a su compañero a llevar el equipaje hacia el borde del andén.

El sonido de la locomotora no se hizo esperar, y pronto ambos estuvieron acomodados en el amplio vagón, uno sentado frente al otro gracias a los numerosos asientos desocupados.

Alphonse se revolvió un poco en su sitio y apoyó el peso de la cabeza sobre una de sus manos. Ya era tarde y se sentía bastante agotado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para corregir su visión borrosa por el cansancio, y al volver a abrirlos se encontró con el rostro relajado de Mark, quien lo observaba de vez en cuando para luego volver a dirigir la mirada hacia el oscuro paisaje del otro lado de la ventana.

Se sintió raro. Jamás en su vida había hecho nada parecido, y de cierta forma se sentía culpable por no haberle avisado ni siquiera a Winly de su partida más que a través de una simple y desprolija carta. Pensó que seguramente aquello no era más que otra prueba de su evidente cobardía. Claro que ya estaba acostumbrado a la cara de disgusto que solía poner su amiga ante las noticias de sus repentinos viajes, pero esta vez sentía que era diferente. Quizás ya no querría volver a Rizembul, y la idea de empezar una vida junto con Mark lejos de lo más parecido a una familia que había tenido no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. No sólo porque, al contrario del resto, éste jamás lo molestaba ni se metía en sus asuntos más de lo que quisiera, sino que a pesar de no haber sabido casi nada acerca de él, se había ofrecido a ayudarlo con sus investigaciones desde el principio. Creía que finalmente había hallado a alguien que más que tenerle lástima, estaba dispuesto a apoyarlo y contenerlo en lo que fuere. O al menos eso era lo que percibía cuando el muchacho le sonreía de esa manera tan sincera, o en los momentos en que se perdía en el cálido color dorado de sus ojos. Definitivamente, había algo en sus ojos que lo intrigaba.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedó dormido, vencido por el sueño, pero despertó horas después por el murmullo de la gente que se encontraba en la estación de Ciudad Central.

-Ya llegamos, Al-lo sacudió suavemente Mark, quien ya se hallaba de pie y con el equipaje encima.

Luego de abandonar la concurrida estación, ambos transitaron las inundadas calles esforzándose para que sus pertenencias no terminaran por arruinarse a causa del agua, y ante la imposibilidad de conseguir un taxi vacío continuaron a pie hasta llegar a la callejuela en donde se ubicaba el departamento de Mark.

-No es el lugar más acogedor, pero al menos estaremos tranquilos-declaró el anfitrión mientras indicaba cuáles serían las respectivas habitaciones.

Ya en su cuarto, Alphonse hizo crujir la madera de la antigua cama al sentarse sobre ella, y observó a su alrededor: pintura resquebrajada, goteras, manchas de humedad por doquier, pisos astillados, muebles destartalados. En pocas palabras, aquel sitio parecía estar a punto de venirse abajo. Sin embargo, había algo allí que le agradaba; aire a independencia y la oportunidad de escapar de la asfixia que desde hacía rato venía sufriendo en casa de los Rockbell. En verdad tenía esperanzas de poder hallar un poco de paz para distenderse y también para estudiar sin que nadie estuviera constantemente detrás suyo diciéndole que no se esforzara tanto.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Mark entrando a la habitación, llevando una toalla alrededor de sus hombros y otra en sus manos para alcanzársela a su compañero.

Notó que éste se encontraba demasiado concentrado mirando la lluvia a través de la ventana, así que se ubicó detrás de él sobre la cama y comenzó a secarle el cabello él mismo.

-Ya son casi las nueve de la mañana, y el sol aún no ha dado señales de querer aparecer-suspiró Alphonse en tono funesto.

-Lo sé-respondió el otro.-Ya te lo había dicho ayer. Tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta que el tiempo mejore.

-Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Tienes té o algo de beber en la cocina? Iré a preparar...

Las palabras de Alphonse fueron convirtiéndose en un murmullo, hasta desaparecer por completo. No se había molestado cuando, instantes antes, Mark comenzaba a masajearle disimuladamente los hombros mientras la toalla terminaba de absorber el agua que caía de su cabeza, pero el sentir que éste hundía su rostro entre sus cabellos, aumentando la vehemencia de las caricias, lo había dejado completamente sin habla. Tampoco pudo mover un solo músculo al notar sus labios húmedos recorriendo lentamente su nuca y el contacto frío del torso desnudo de Mark pegándose a su ropa húmeda.

-Mejor quédate conmigo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando aquellas palabras fueron dichas a su oído, haciéndolo reaccionar finalmente.

-¿Qué haces?-inquirió en un intento de ponerse de pie, cosa que Mark impidió sosteniéndolo fuertemente de la muñeca, observándolo de una manera muy extraña, entre divertido y serio.

-Vamos¿crees que soy tonto? He notado como me miras... Dime que esto no es lo que querías y te dejaré ir.

Tal como esperaba, el joven no respondió. Tan solo se mantuvo pensativo, contemplando el vacío. Aprovechó aquella actitud para comprobar la respuesta por él mismo, y se acercó a su rostro para besarlo directamente en la boca.

El beso no fue inmediatamente correspondido, sino que Alphonse se mantuvo estático y algo tembloroso, hasta que finalmente disminuyó la resistencia y separó sus labios, permitiendo que Mark introdujera su lengua y convirtiera el beso en algo más que un simple contacto.

¿Era eso lo que quería? No supo responderlo en ese momento, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que las manos de su amigo recorriendo con delicadeza su piel, la pasión que iba aumentando en sus besos y la cercanía de sus cuerpos lo hacían sentir bien. Mejor dicho, lo hacían sentir de maravilla.

Sin dejar de besarse, Mark lo recostó boca arriba sobre la cama y comenzó a quitarle la poca ropa mojada que llevaba encima, lamiendo dulcemente cada parte que dejaba al descubierto. Se deshizo con rapidez de sus pantalones, los cuales arrojó al suelo junto con el resto de las prendas, y al hallarse los dos completamente desnudos, comenzó a rozar la intimidad de su compañero con la yema de sus dedos. Ante el contacto con su zona más sensible, Alphonse se estremeció de pies a cabeza, dejando escapar un leve gemido.

-Parece que te gusta-rió Mark, descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su entrepierna, en donde se detuvo para lamer su miembro.

Su sonrisa se intensificó aún más al notar que lo que hacía surtía el efecto deseado, mientras los gemidos del otro se volvían cada vez más sonoros. Alphonse no se quejó al sentir que se le introducía sutilmente un dedo.

-N-no puedo más...-pronunció entre jadeos el receptor de las caricias, a lo que Mark se detuvo de inmediato para subir a su altura y observarlo: el joven respiraba dificultosamente, gotas de sudor deslizándose por toda su piel, y su rostro, especialmente sus labios, se encontraba exquisitamente sonrojado.-Hazlo...-suplicó en una palabra.

Complacido por el ruego, obedeció sin vacilar. Separó un poco sus piernas, y cerciorándose de que estuviese preparado, comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente, con extremo cuidado de no lastimarlo, hasta que estuvieron completamente fundidos.

-¿Te duele?-preguntó al ver algunas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

-No-negó, acompañado por un movimiento brusco de su cabeza, mientras sonreía.-Continúa.

Tras la aprobación, empezó moviéndose con suavidad, aumentando paulatinamente la velocidad y fuerza de las embestidas, hasta que ambos se vieron envueltos en un mar de éxtasis y placer incalculables, inundando el aire de suspiros y gemidos.

-Te amo.

-Yo... yo también te amo... Mark-declaró, permitiendo que el llanto, ya no de dolor sino de felicidad, fluyera libremente.

Entonces, Mark simplemente sonrió, y sin dejar de penetrarlo, le susurró al oído:

-Eres estrecho... ¿acaso estabas guardándote para tu hermano?

-¿Eh?

-Querías hacer esto con tu hermano¿verdad¿No es que me amas y me sigues como un perro faldero porque me parezco a él¿O es que lo has olvidado también?

Alphonse palideció. No tanto por el peso que tenían aquellas palabras, sino porque estaba seguro que jamás le había mencionado a Edward ni nada que tuviera que ver con él.

-¿Q-quién eres?

El muchacho no respondió. Continuó ocultando su rostro entre los cabellos castaños y penetrándolo rítmicamente, evitando que el menor pudiera concentrarse en pensar qué sucedía. No tardaron en llegar al orgasmo, casi al uníoslo.

-¿Mark?-lo llamó unos minutos después, habiéndose recuperado medianamente.

-¿Qué sucede?-Mark levantó el rostro hasta quedar frente al suyo, radiante, acariciándolo y sonriendo con dulzura como siempre lo hacía. Como si sus anteriores palabras se hubiesen tratado sólo de un mal sueño.-¿Te gustó?

-...Sí.

Prefirió callar y quedarse con la duda. Quizás finalmente la demencia lo había vencido. Quizás eran los obsesivos recuerdos de su hermano mayor que lo estaban enloqueciendo, y la culpa de verlo a él cada vez que veía los ojos de Mark estaba saliendo a flote.

Se quedó dormido entre los brazos de su amigo, que olía a memorias y a esperanza.

* * *

-¿Mark? 

Abrió los ojos lentamente, como si le pesaran, y sintió su cuerpo entumecido. No supo cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero afuera aún llovía e incluso se oían algunos truenos lejanos. Los vidrios de la ventana se hallaban empañados y oscuros, por lo que era difícil precisar si ya era de noche o si simplemente el cielo estaba nublado.

-¡Mark!

Volvió a llamarlo, de nuevo sin respuesta. Se desesperó. Un par de esposas metálicas lo sostenían firmemente a los barrotes de la cama, apretándole las muñecas. Tironeó de ellas e intentó zafarse revolcándose sobre el colchón, pero todo lo que logró fue lastimarse las manos.

-¿Hay alguien ahí¡Ayuda, por favor!-gritó al oír pasos que se acercaban. Se alivió al pensar que sería Mark quien apareciera y se riera por la broma –de muy mal gusto-, y luego lo liberara. Pero contrario a sus pensamientos, quien se asomó por la puerta fue un extraño sujeto de cabellera larga y oscura, vestido con excéntricas ropas negras. El tatuaje de un ouroboros en uno de sus muslos llamó fuertemente su atención.

-¿Quién eres¿Dónde está Mark?

-¿Dónde está Mark?-repitió. Sus ojos de un profundo color púrpura brillaban peculiarmente.-Esa es una pregunta interesante.

El desconocido se acercó a una pequeña mesa de madera en donde reposaban diversas herramientas: un par de tijeras, clavos oxidados, velas usadas, un cuchillo y un ovillo de hilo. Los ojos de Alphonse se llenaron de terror al ver todo aquello.

-En cuanto a tu pregunta: nos conocemos hace ya varios años, con el pequeño detalle de que tú no me recuerdas... lamentablemente-dijo el otro, recorriendo con su dedo índice las herramientas, como indeciso. Se resolvió por la vela, la cual encendió mientras se aproximaba a la cama.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?

-No te preocupes, querido Alphonse Elric. No será nada que te desagrade-sonrió de lado-.Al menos no muy, muy en el fondo.

Alphonse comenzó a tironear nuevamente de las esposas, pidiendo por ayuda a gritos, mientras el otro se recostó sobre su cuerpo trémulo, dejando caer despreocupadamente la cera ardiente sobre su pecho al acercársele al oído, casi imitando la acción de Mark de esa misma mañana, susurrando con el mismo tono: -Envy... llámame Envy.

Entonces, como un torbellino precipitándose en su mente, Alphonse recordó. No por imágenes propias, sino por lo que los suyos le habían contado acerca de sus viajes por Amestris junto con Edward: Envy era el nombre de uno de los homúnculos que los habían perseguido con tanto afán durante su búsqueda.

-¡Aléjate de mí!-chilló, asestándole una inesperada patada en el estómago a su agresor, provocando que éste cayera al suelo, derribando la mesa junto con todas las herramientas.

-¡Maldito¿Así que eso es lo que quieres, eh? Bien, tendré que asegurarme que eso no vuelva a suceder.

Envy, aún con la vela en su mano, levantó el ovillo de hilo y se incorporó de un salto. Tomó una de las piernas del joven, quien no dejaba de patalear, y extinguió la llama sobre su piel, arrancando un horrendo alarido de su garganta.

-Si te sigues moviendo, tendré que cortártela también-lo amenazó.

Ante la advertencia, Alphonse se calmó un poco. Dejó que le separara las piernas y las atara a la cama con el fino hilo, no sin mirarlo con pleno desprecio.

-Así me gusta...

-Dime dónde está Mark. ¡¿Qué has hecho con él?!-inquirió.

El homúnculo bufó en señal de fastidio.

-¿Otra vez con eso¿De verdad quieres saber?

Entonces su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, y cuando cesó de hacerlo, Alphonse dejó escapar un grito a causa del asombro.

-¡¿Mark?! No... no entiendo. ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Ya¡Entiende de una vez, niño estúpido!-exclamó Mark, penetrándolo sin aviso ni preparación, provocándole un dolor tan agudo que, a pesar de intentar evitarlo con todas sus fuerzas, las lágrimas brotaron con rapidez de los ojos del joven cuando éste los cerró involuntariamente a causa del sufrimiento. Al volver a abrirlos, ya no era Mark quien lo penetraba, sino que en su lugar volvía a estar el homúnculo con su sonrisa despiadada.

-Ya... ya basta... –suplicó. No sólo el lacerante dolor de sus entrañas desgarrándose era insoportable, sino también las esposas y el hilo hundiéndosele en la piel a causa de los bruscos movimientos.-¡Mark¡Mark, ayúdame!

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta que Mark no existe?-Envy aumentaba el tono de su voz, al igual que la fuerza y velocidad de sus embestidas, cada vez más violentas.-Anda, dime... Dime qué se siente ser abandonado y traicionado por la persona que más amas. ¡Dímelo!

-¡No, no es verdad¡¿Qué le has hecho, maldito monstruo?!

Repentinamente, Envy se detuvo. Lo miró fijo a los ojos húmedos y enrojecidos, adoptando una expresión de asco.

-Verdad... ¿qué pueden decir ustedes, humanos, acerca de la verdad¡Ruegan por la verdad, y luego se desentienden de ella!-vociferó mientras comenzaba a darle duros golpes de puño en el rostro hasta hacerlo sangrar-¡Qué saben ustedes!

Recuperó la calma justo antes de que Alphonse perdiera el conocimiento. No, no le daría el privilegio de la inconsciencia. Debía sufrir hasta la muerte. Si no había podido vengarse de Hohenheim ni de Edward, lo haría por tanto del hijo menor.

-Entonces...-habló divertido, estirando el brazo para tomar el cuchillo del suelo-¿Cuál mano te cortaré¿La izquierda o la derecha? Sin manos no puedes hacer alquimia, que es para lo único que más o menos sirves...

-¡No¡Déjame!

-Mh... Pero corte lo que te corte, esa fastidiosa mecánico amiga tuya te hará un implante. ¡Ya sé! Te cortaré el pene... Dudo que hagan implantes para eso. Además, como si fueras a usarlo, pequeña ramera.

Los ojos de Envy refulgían de demencia, mientras con el cuchillo iba rozando cada parte que mencionaba. Alphonse se estremecía de pies a cabeza tras cada palabra suya.

-O tal vez, otra solución sería matar a tu amiga. Total... una mecánico menos en el mundo no afectará a nadie¿verdad?

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocar a Winly! Si le haces algo, te juro que...

-¿Qué¿Qué me harás?-le cuestionó, acomodándose nuevamente sobre su cuerpo maltrecho.-Como si te importara. Ni siquiera la miras a los ojos. No conoces otra cosa fuera de tus intereses egoístas.-Continuó hablando con rapidez, sus palabras amontonándose una sobre otra, sin dejar de mirarlo fijo a los ojos, y volvió a penetrarlo con fiereza.-Y luego, gente como tú comete "errores" como yo¿y quién se hace cargo? Por supuesto que ustedes no. ¿O me equivoco?

Alphonse iba a responder algo, pero una fuerte punzada en su pierna, como un calambre, le hizo olvidar de cualquier pensamiento. Tan sólo gritó, y todo comenzó a darle vueltas a medida que el dolor aumentaba. Quizás hubiese deseado morir. Sí, probablemente, así se sentía el haber sido traicionado por la única persona que había tenido el poder de consolarlo.

Lo último que vio fue el rostro pálido de Envy siendo iluminado por la luz de un relámpago. ¿O se trataba de Mark¿Acaso de Edward?

-Ma... ¿Mark?

Cuando despertó, lo hizo bruscamente, con la misma sensación de pesadez sumada a un molesto dolor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. La ilusión de que todo se hubiese tratado de un sueño se esfumó enseguida, al notar las marcas en sus muñecas y tobillos.

Afortunadamente, ya no se hallaba atado. Habían quitado las sábanas ensangrentadas y lo habían vestido con ropa limpia. No había señales de Envy por ningún lado.

Intentó ponerse de pie, y fue entonces cuando recordó la herida que había provocado su desmayo. Se remangó el pantalón para dejar al descubierto una venda que le cubría casi todo el muslo izquierdo. La removió con sumo cuidado, apretando los dientes, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda en el momento en que vio lo que había debajo de ella: el corte era profundo, llegaba casi al hueso, y formaba el dibujo perfecto de una serpiente mordiéndose la cola. En la alquimia, el ouroboros significa el ciclo eterno de la vida y la muerte, la creación a partir de la destrucción. Incluso la vida eterna. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que la réplica de la marca que llevaba el homúnculo en esa misma zona del cuerpo no representaba nada de ello. Supo que era una elegante forma de manifestar que jamás, pasara lo que pasara, lo dejaría en paz. Lo perseguiría eternamente, de la misma manera que la muerte persigue la vida, y la vida a la muerte.

Alphonse lloró mientras huía por las empapadas calles de Central. Ya no llovía, pero la tormenta había dejado sus huellas.

**FIN**

* * *

Oh... al fin terminado, luego de casi 24 horas seguidas de inspiración(digamos que descargué el odio a cierta persona en el pobre de Al xD). 

Comencé a escribirlo días después de ver Hostel y Saw 3, y terminé luego de ver Audition por decimo cuarta vez... ¡así que cúlpenlos a ellos!

La verdad que estoy bastante satisfecha por cómo quedó, por eso espero que a ustedes también les guste... y me dejen muchos reviews :D o algunos, al menos...

Au revoir.


End file.
